A device is proposed for extracting a fine sample from a sample substrate as a sample preparation device facilitating preparation of a fine sample piece used for analysis devices, combining focused ion beam (Focused Ion BEAM: hereinafter abbreviated to as FIB) processing and micromanipulation technology. Such a technique is described in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-052721 A (1993). Such a sample preparation device employs a probe in a charged particle device. The sample preparation device separates the fine sample for analysis from the sample substrate due to FIB processing. Moreover, this fine sample for analysis can be held and carried using the probe. The shape of the probe is recognized based on a scanning ion microscopy image (Scanning Ion Microscope: hereinafter referred to as SIM image) due to ion beam scanning and secondary electron detection. Moreover, there is also a technique for recognizing the shape of the probe based on an incoming current image obtained by synchronizing an incoming current of the probe and a scanning signal of a charged particle beam. Such a technique is described in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-171364 A.